The present invention relates to an apparatus whereby a propeller and rudder which are to be attached to the body of a large ship in the dock of a shipyard are selectively conveyed to and mounted in their mounting positions at the stern of the ship. More particularly, the invention relates to a propeller and rudder supporting, conveying and mounting apparatus wherein a propeller supporting structure and a rudder supporting structure are provided on a pair of scaffolds mounted upright on an upper frame member, whereby the various jacks mounted on the upper and lower frame members are suitably operated while a propeller or rudder is being supported on the associated supporting structure and the part is conveyed to and mounted in its mounting position.
While apparatus has heretofore been proposed which is generally used in conveying and mounting a propeller or rudder in its mounting position at the stern of a ship during the building of the ship in the dock of a shipyard, this apparatus is designed to convey only either propellers or rudders with the result that two separate apparatus are needed for conveying both a propeller and rudder. Thus, there is a disadvantage that it is impossible to use such separate apparatus in a dock, or the like, where only a limited space is available and it is thus necessary to provide a dock having a large space which permits the movement of such apparatus with sufficient room. Another disadvantage is that the movement of the conventional apparatus itself requires the laying of rails or the like and hence it is impossible to use the conventional apparatus as such in the existing docks. With recently constructed ships becoming increasingly large in size with corresponding increase in the size and weight of their propellers and rudders, the conveyance and mounting of such propellers and rudders are now very difficult presenting difficult problems which must be solved urgently.